Volume 3
is the third volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. Summary Book Summary The alliance “Draco Greif” sent an invitation from the South, said to be inhabited by many mythical beasts, for a harvest festival. The three problem children, who were arguing over how many days they can spend in the Southern district, decided to settle the matter with a game! After the game, as Black Rabbit and the others were travelling towards the Southern district, they came across a new species of plant —— “Black★Rabbit Eater”, resulting in Black Rabbit surprise attacked by tentacles?! Also, in the middle of the festival, they were attacked by the revenants of a supposed-annihilated demon lord —— an army of giants attacked the Southern district! Besides, the secret of one of the problem children (who would that be?) shall be revealed! Chapters ::*Illustrations ::*Prologue ::*Chapter 1 ::*Chapter 2 ::*Chapter 3 ::*Chapter 4 ::*Chapter 5 ::*Chapter 6 ::*Chapter 7 ::*Chapter 8 ::*Epilogue ::*Epilogue 2 ::*Afterwords Character Appearances New Characters Shirayuki-hime (Official Appearance) Sala Doltrake Kirino Faceless Aura Baron La Croix Saigou Homura Ayazato Suzuka Canaria Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 000.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 001a.jpg|Black Rabbit: N-no, please do not look! Shiroyasha: What!? That's Black Rabbit it is wet wet!!? Leticia: Black Rabbit. In such systemic wet dressed. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 001b.jpg|Harvest Festival Black Rabbit goes in row toward the stage is to be held in the south of the Underwood! Lily: Everyone during your absence, you have to observe the No Names! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 001c.jpg|Canaria: I'm the winner, you're the loser. This fight was sold by you, one, on, I personnel, one, was, things. Izayoi: --You want me to admit defeat? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 004-005.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 006-007.jpg|Character: Black Rabbit: Problem children, listen to what Black Rabbit has to say! (As part of the community No-Name summoned to problem children) Rabbit Izayoi: This world is interesting? (Problem child No. 1) Izayoi. Gift name: Code: Unknown Asuka: Oh dear, what problem child so pitiful. (Problem child No. 2) Asuka. Gift name: Authority Yō: ... We will fight against all exept the rabbit. (Problem child No. 3) Yō. Gift name: Genome Tree and No Former Jin: I will do my best to resurface No-Name! (No-Name Leader community) Russel Leticia: I received my master. (Former Demon Lord and pureblood vampire. Now she is a maid!) Draculea Shiroyasha: What will you wear, Black Rabbit? (Host Master is the one who dictates the rules, looks like a loli) Shiroyasha Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 026.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 071.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 115.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 127.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 153.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 199.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 221.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 244.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 267.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 271.jpg|Backstage progress the next volume!! YES! Yō: Thank you all for your hard work. This is the Backstage, progress in the next volume. Black Rabbit: A huge dragon suddenly appeared mysterious, a mysterious enemy, a mysterious castle. Arc curtains for the battle of the problem children to save kidnapped Leticia-sama, rise up. Izayoi: Hah, face a Great Dragoon and a Demon Lord at the same time. That actually sounds very generous. Asuka: Fufu. Surely that makes you rub your fists in anticipation. Yō: Nn. Also I work hard. Jin: I ... I ... too ... will be livelier ... Leticia: Please do not die. Black Rabbit: The next volume! the 13th Sun! Please, look forward to it!♪ The rescue Leticia! The next volume will be released in spring! Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Part 1